Varrock
Varrock is the capital of Misthalin and is one of the largest cities in RuneScape Classic. This city has many good shops for new players, and adventurers come from all parts of the world to trade their wares as well. Trade Boasting twin banks - one near the west gate and one near the east - makes Varrock a great place to do trade. Armour & Weapons *Horvik's Armour Shop is found slightly east of Varrock square, selling platebodies up to mithril, chainbodies, and Iron Plate Mail Legs. *Lowe's Archery Store sells Ranged equipment east of the square. *Varrock Swords is a shop that sells daggers, shortswords, and longswords up to adamantite. *Zaff's Superior Staves sells magical staves northwest of the square. Clothes *Fancy Clothes Store, just southwest of the square, sells various clothing items, including yellow capes, chef hats, eyepatches, and wizards hats. *Thessalia's Fine Clothes sells many types of clothing, including the priest gown set and a red cape, which may appeal to many due to its low price and ability to be dyed different colours. Unlike in RuneScape 2, Thessalia does NOT change your default clothing - you must do so at the Makeover Mage (located just southwest of Falador). Other *The Apothecary has a major role in the quest Romeo and Juliet, and in exchange for a limpwurt root, red spider eggs and 5 coins, he will give the player a four-dose Strength potion. *Aubury's Rune Shop is located south of the east bank. Rune shops are the only way to obtain runes besides monster drops and respawn locations. *Baraek can be found in Varrock's square. He sells and buys bear fur, and also plays a minor role in the Shield of Arrav quest. *A General store is southeast of the square * Tea seller south of the east bank Varrock Palace Varrock Palace is well-protected by Guards and Warrior women, and the King resides within the palace. Some players choose to train their Thieving on guards here, specifically in the area upstairs nearby Captain Rovin. In the northern part of Varrock's Palace is the library and it's librarian Reldo, who plays roles in the Shield of Arrav and The Knight's Sword quests, and works at the library. Pubs There are three pubs in Varrock. * Blue Moon Inn is located in the south and it is featured in some quests. * East of the Blue Moon Inn through the gated area there is the Dancing Donkey Inn selling beer. Da Vinci, Chancy, and Hops play a role there during the Biohazard Quest. * Northeast outside of the city and near Lumber Mill is Jolly Boar Inn. Guilds There are two guilds in the outskirts of the city. Champion's guild Southwest of Varrock is the Champion's guild, which requires 31 quest points to gain entrance. The Guildmaster inside is the starting point for the Dragon Slayer quest. The guild has two stores which sell various items made from Runite, Adamantite, Black as well as the blue cape. This guild is also the starting point for the Dragon Slayer quest. Cook's guild Experienced cooks with a Cooking level of 32 or higher may enter the Cook's Guild in the northwest. It is also required to wear a Chef's Hat. Varrock Sewers East of the palace is a manhole, leading to the Varrock Sewers. This dungeon boasts a variety of different medium-levelled monsters, including giant rats, zombies, Deadly Red Spiders and moss giants. It's also one of the only sources of red spider eggs, an ingredient used in Strength potions. Mines There are two mines in Varrock: Varrock southwest mine and Varrock southeast mine. The southwest one contains all types of metal up to Silver ore. It's one of the most common places in which the Mining skill is trained. The southeast one contains copper, tin and Iron rocks. Lumber Mill The Lumber Mill is found on the northeast outskirts of the city, near the Jolly Boar Inn. It plays an important role in the Gertrude's Cat quest. Item spawns *In the basement of the Varrock West Bank, 3 coins respawn. In the basement of the western Varrock Bank, it's possible to use Telekinetic Grab to pick up gold items from the bank vault. *Redberries and Cadava berries in the southern forest. *The Varrock Museum, located east of the Varrock Palace, displays various iron and bronze weapons behind gates (these can be taken using Telekinetic Grab) and a model bear on the second floor. This is one of the most commonly used place for Drop Parties, and the finishing point in the Shield of Arrav quest. Other points of interest *South of the western Varrock Bank, and north of the eastern Varrock Bank, are dummies. Some players choose to train here to reduce their Hits experience gain when training Attack, although not all players do this. Macroers can often be found in this area. *South of Varrock there is a stone circle filled with aggressive Darkwizards, which is a decent source of runes. Delrith, who plays a part in the Demon Slayer quest, also resides here, however he is not aggressive. *Slightly west of Varrock is Gertrude, who is the starting point for the Gertrude's Cat quest. After the quest, she sells kittens for 100 coins each. They can be traded for 100 Death-runes in West Ardougne after starting Plague City. *On the southeastern part of town is a subsection surrounded by a gate. There is a guard near the gate, who will confiscate certain liquids during the Biohazard quest. *Dimintheis also lives here, and is the starting point for the Family Crest quest. *Guidor also lives in a house near the bar, but you must have started the Biohazard quest and wear Priest robes to access his room. Quests in Varrock * Biohazard (partly) * Gertrude's Cat * Demon Slayer * Digsite (partly) * Dragon Slayer * Family Crest * Hero's Quest (partly) * Romeo and Juliet * Shield of Arrav * The Knight's Sword (partly) Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Romeo & Juliet Category:Shield of Arrav Category:Family Crest Category:Gertrude's Cat Category:Hero's Quest Category:Temple of Ikov